Big Brother: Warriors
by Hikari-Moonlight
Summary: Durante 4 meses, un grupo de 16 participantes intentará superar las expulsiones que, periódicamente, la audiencia decidirá y así el ganador conseguirá el premio final de 1.000.000. ¿Lograrán convivir 16 guerreros de diferentes dioses dentro de una casa vigilada las 24 hs? Sus deseos, secretos y ambiciones serán descubiertos. Amigos, enemigos jurados, retos y más. ¿Quién vencerá?


**¡Muy buenas noches a todos! :D Para los que me conocen... No, no abandonaré mis otros fics por este, solo lo empecé y lo seguiré a la par de los demás, es solo que la idea ya rondaba mucho por mi mente y tenía que salir a la luz xD**

**Para los que recién me leen... Espero que les guste mi manera de escribir el humor y el fic en general :3 **

**Antes que nada, esto solo lo pondré UNA VEZ y espero que se entienda bien: Esto es un fanfic de ****humor**** y ****parodia**** por lo tanto, habrá muchas cosas hilarantes, con el único propósito de hacerlos reír un rato. **

**Disclaimer: Ni Saint Seiya ni Gran Hermano me pertenecen. Si me pertenecieran ya sería millonaria :'c**

**¡Espero que les guste!**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Comienza el Juego**

Era un día lunes de Junio, todos en sus hogares estaban expectantes por el comienzo de un nuevo reality show. El estreno de Big Brother, edición Warriors era primicia en muchos lugares del mundo. Las personas esperaban ansiosas ver esa nueva edición que prometía ser mejor que las anteriores, puesto que habían escuchado rumores de que los participantes, esta vez venían de diferentes partes del mundo. De lugares **muy **diferentes. Y hasta habían escuchado que algunos se conocían entre sí… Pero otros… Otros se odiaban. Oh… Sí que iba a ser interesante.

La cámara principal enfocó a la presentadora, una mujer de cabello corto negro hasta los hombros y ojos castaños. Iba vestida con una blusa negra, sobre ésta un chaleco a rayas blancas y negras, un jean ajustado negro y zapatillas blancas. Era joven y delgada. La imagen de una gran casa en una pantalla enorme se materializó detrás de ella.

— ¡Muy buenos días a todos, queridos televidentes y audiencia! —Aplausos y gritos emocionados se oyeron en el set. —Mi nombre es Alexa Kheel y seré la presentadora de este gran reality show—dijo la mujer con un dejo de exaltación en su voz. —Hoy se estrena el tan esperadísimo… ¡Big Brother: Warriors! —Los gritos y chiflidos no se hicieron esperar. —Dieciséis participantes, de distintas partes del mundo, unidos por una cosa… ¡Todos ellos son guerreros! —Soltó un gritito a la par que ampliaba su sonrisa. —Pero… No son guerreros cualquiera…—Hizo una pausa dramática. —Son guerreros que pelean por sus creencias, pelean por los ideales de sus dioses… ¡Pelean por la paz del mundo! —Alzó ambas manos al cielo y más gritos se oyeron en el set. —O al menos algunos de ellos…—Agregó dubitativa. El silencio reinó en el set. —En fin, ¡dieciséis guerreros, bajo un mismo techo por cuatro largos meses! ¡Todos sus secretos, ambiciones, deseos y más serán revelados! ¡Estaremos transmitiendo las veinticuatro horas del día! Sin pausas, ni contratiempos. ¡La verdad saldrá a la luz! ¡Y todo por un gran, enorme, jugoso, grandioso, sabroso…

—Ale, creo que ya entendieron—opinó la co-conductora, mirándola raro.

La nombrada la miró y sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado.

— ¡Todo por un millón de dólares!

Muchos gritos y aplausos llenaron la sala, acompañando el grito exaltado de la conductora.

—Bueno, ya no perdamos el tiempo. ¡Dasha! Corre el video—guiñó el ojo y le señaló la pantalla detrás de ella.

— ¡A la orden, jefecita! —Respondió una chica de grandes lentes de marco negro grueso, con un sombrero violeta caído.

La pantalla se puso negra por un segundo, para luego aparecer un gran ojo con una cámara en donde iría el iris. Música épica comenzó a sonar acompañando las imágenes de los participantes.

_Mu... (Aparece saludando a la cámara con una pequeña sonrisa tímida)_

_Deathmask… (Aparece jugando con una calavera, con una sonrisa calculadora)_

_Milo… (Aparece haciéndose el sexy con una pose de badboy)_

_Shaka… (Con su ropa típica, sonríe levemente a la cámara)_

_Saga… (Recargado en una pared, cruzado de brazos y mira serio a la cámara)_

_Camus… (Mira a la cámara serio y asiente con la cabeza a modo de saludo)_

_Afrodita… (Le guiña un ojo a la cámara y hace aparecer rosas alrededor de él)_

_Sigfried… (Asiente con la cabeza a modo de saludo, cruzado de brazos y le sonríe levemente a la cámara)_

_Thor… (Cruzado de brazos, con una amplia sonrisa)_

_Hilda… (Entra con un largo vestido color plata, hace una corta reverencia y guiña un ojo a la cámara)_

_Krishna… (Aparece meditando, ni le presta atención a la cámara)_

_Kanon… (Sonríe divertidamente a la cámara y guiña un ojo)_

_Radamanthys… (Recargado en una pared, con los brazos cruzados)_

_Minos… (Juega con sus dedos como si estuviera controlando una marioneta, sonriendo tétricamente)_

_Lune… (Con un libro en la mano, hace una reverencia)_

_Myu… (Al principio no se ve nada, pero luego aparecen las alas de una bellísima mariposa, se voltea, guiña un ojo, hace una pose de "chica sexy y sensual", una reverencia y vuelve a desaparecer)_

El video terminó con un escudo con una "A" dorada en el lado superior izquierdo, al lado una "H" violeta, debajo de ésta última una "P" en azul y en el lado inferior izquierdo, una "O" en color plata y detalles azules.

El público estaba a más no poder de la emoción, se oían gritos, chiflidos y aplausos frenéticos desde todos lados. Alexa volvió con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro un pequeño algodón en su nariz.

— ¡Oh! ¿Verdad que son todos unos papacitos? —Guiñó un ojo coquetamente junto con una mirada lujuriosa. El silencio volvió a reinar en el set.

De improviso, un hombre salió de uno de los laterales y le dijo algo al oído, lejos del micrófono. La conductora ahogó un grito de emoción, se puso a dar saltitos y luego volvió a dirigirse al público.

— ¡Y los participantes llegarán en unos minutos en sus limusinas! ¡Acompáñenme a darles la bienvenida! —Hizo un gesto para que el público la siga y éstos no tardaron en apelotonarse para salir por la puerta trasera.

Al estar frente a una gran casa, custodiada por muchos policías para mantener a raya a los fanáticos, Alexa se giró al escuchar la primera de las limusinas acercarse.

— ¡Recibamos con un gran aplauso a los guerreros!

* * *

**Espero que haya despertado su interés y les guste :D No sé cuando volveré a actualizar, pero si gusta intentaré actualizar seguido :3 **

**Y como siempre... **

**¡I love U!**

**Hikari-Moonlight.**


End file.
